


Gift

by FrozenOasis (VoidSpace)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kurloz Makara is GHB name, M/M, No Angst, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Statutory Rape, Troll Anatomy, young karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-07 20:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/FrozenOasis
Summary: You are the GHB (Kurloz Makara), you like to stop off at your childhood planet between trips and play with the kids there sometimes. You find one named Karkat this time and it's different.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Underage/Thoughts of Violence
> 
> Karkat is around 7 and GHB is middle-aged for a troll with his blood color.   
Some violent thoughts but nothing violent at all here.

You don't belong here.

Your name is Kurloz Makara and your title is The Grand Highblood. 

You're an adult that's supposed to be on your ship traveling to a different planet to layout some judgment. But you've decided to take a detour to your childhood planet. No face paint, no one else around, your clubs equipped safely in your sylladex in case you need to use them. You're following a worn in path that plenty of young trolls have walked and you’re searching for someone tonight. 

The trolls are still young here around three sweeps away from needing to find a Kismesis or Matesprit to pail with. Hell, you don't even have to pail anymore, except you like to do it cause it feels fucking good. Course every other adult troll does it too, with each other and it’s boring shit.

You, you’re looking for a young thing to help you get that pleasure feel going. You’re big, tall and lanky and you tower over most adult trolls. You definitely make any kid here look tiny by comparison. Which you really like, cause they’re easy to hold and control when they get  _ crazy _ . It can’t be helped when motherfuckers don’t know how to listen though.

All of them do eventually die either during or after you’re done with them. Cause they can’t handle your bulge, or they tried to run away or you went a little crazy with your teeth. All prices that gotta be paid for your wickedness. 

You stop on the path and listen for any sounds. You hear something to the left you think and you walk towards it slowly. It sounds like someone is throwing something and you can see the shape of a young troll. You’re sure their inattentive lusus is somewhere looking for them. Not that it matters now that you have your eyes on them. You have no problems killing a lusus if you need too.

You walk through the bushes and the figure startles looking at you before running into the bushes. You don’t hear him moving any further though. It takes a few steps before you’re standing over where you can hear him. You bend down and move the brush aside to the sight of a young male troll. 

He can’t be much more than three sweeps old. He had some nubby horns on his head covered in messy black hair. He looks up at you clearly afraid and that’s a smart reaction. He looks cute though and if you were picky he’d check all the marks on your list. Big expressive eyes, no significant overbite, young enough not to look tired, and he looks well cared for. 

“Hey, little motherfucker," you say in what is likely a very menacing way and he curls up into himself "Lost your lusus?" You ask softer. 

He shakes his head no and you wait for an answer, it takes some seconds before he slowly looks up at you. 

"I wanted to play, so I left," he finally states quietly.

You let the bush go letting it cover him again and sit down in front of it. You figure you’ll humor him for a little while being this close you’re guaranteed to catch him if he tries to run. You’re not going to rush it today and gaining a child’s trust has always been a fun little game.

"What were you fucking playing?"

The bush jostles a bit before he answers," I was making shapes in the dirt." 

“Is that all?” 

“No…” he pokes his head out from the bush and looks up into your eyes. "I threw some rocks against a tree too." 

“That fun?” You ask smiling less threateningly. 

“A little…” he admits.

You nod, "Well, maybe we can get to playing a different motherfucking game."

"What kind?" He asks innocently.

"One that adults like to play, know anything about that?" He shakes his head. "Well, I can get to fucking teaching you then, how's that sound?" You'll teach him if he wants to or not but lucky for you he nods. 

“Alright let’s all go sit over fucking there,” you point to a more open spot away from the bush.

He contemplates it for a moment saying OK and he leaves his spot in the bush. You notice that he has a cancer symbol on his shirt but the color is grayed. You’re pretty sure he’s a rust blood and you're curious to see what colors he bleeds. You get up and he follows you to the spot quietly. You sit back down facing him and pat your leg. 

“Get over here,” you say calmly. 

He walks close to you but stops short of getting into your lap looking at you curiously. 

"What is it, little motherfucker?" You ask softly.

"I've never met an adult before…” he says.

“I’ve met plenty of wrigglers before,” you say not offering anything else.

“I’m not a wriggler!” he says with a glare. 

You smirk at his feisty rebuttal, “when you get to being my motherfucking age anything under ten sweeps is one,” he seems unsure about you now. Of course, if he tries to change his mind you can just pluck him up easily but he doesn’t move. “Come on,” you pat your leg again giving him a chance.

“What kind of game is this?" 

"One that's all fun for both of us, as long as you follow the fucking rules," you say smiling and he thinks for a moment before finally sitting on your leg. He feels hot through his clothes. You place your large hand on his head and press your finger against the base of his horns where it's sensitive.

"That feel good?" You ask.

"Y-yes," he answers as he leans more into you.

He begins to purr softly and you pet him for a couple of minutes until he's leaning completely against you. You figure he's relaxed enough to follow some instructions.

"What’s your name motherfucker?” You ask as you continue rubbing the base of his horn.

“K-karkat,” he answers through his purring.

“Mines Kurloz and now that we got these motherfucking pleasantries out the way, let’s get into it, okay?” 

“Okay,” he answers obediently.

You move your hands from his head down to his waist, feeling the grub scars beneath his shirt. Then you trail further down fingers going under his shirt skimming over his hot skin.

“What are you gonna do?” He asks hand lightly holding the end of his shirt.

“If we’re going to play we have to take your clothes off.”

He looks at you critically again and you just smile as nicely as you can with your sharp teeth and piercing eyes. If he tries to stop you now you’ll spend a little more time trying to convince him. Until you’re bored at least. Then it’s not really your fault what happens to him after that because you’ll get what you want. 

“Fine, but are you going to take yours off too?” He asks. 

You don’t usually get naked for this sort of activity, but since he's going to listen you figure changing it up a bit will be fine.

“Course, wouldn’t be very fair if I didn’t,” you answer.

“I’ll take mine off then…” he mumbles.

You nod and let him slide off of your lap. He stops a few steps away from you eyes down as he lifts his shirt off. He looks nice and soft to touch, he holds his shirt in front of his body his arms tucked in at the sides to hide his grub scars. Little thing is shy. You decide you should fill in your side of the deal to get this moving along. 

You stand up and pull off your shirt leaning forward as you slip it past your long horns and wild hair. He’s staring at you seemingly mystified and you grin showing off your wicked sharp teeth. He doesn’t seem particularly bothered by what you guess is an unnerving smile. 

“No need to be all fucking shy,” you say and after a moment he slowly begins to lower his shirt. 

You slip your pants and boxers down and he follows your lead. He uses one hand while still holding his shirt at his waist with the other. He pauses when his eyes land on your crotch and he sees the tip of your bulge poking out. 

“What the fuck is that?” he asks a shocked expression on his face and you chuckle softly at the word he’s picked up from you.

“That little one is a motherfucking bulge,” you say kicking off your shoes and the rest of your clothes. “You have one too, in fact, our game is going to get at bringing it out.”

“Oh...” Karkat is understandably nervous again. 

“I can promise that you’ll all fucking  _ love _ it too,” you say grinning. “It’s like that feeling in your think pan cept, way motherfucking better.”

“Th-that did feel good,” he mumbles to himself. 

He finally lets go of his shirt and he pulls the rest of his clothes off. You sit back down and wait for him to walk back to you. He’s completely naked now and when he gets within arm's length you move your hands around his waist. 

“Let me just-” you lift him up so his face is level with yours. “-take a good look at you.” 

He gasps hands tight around your forearms as you squeeze him experimentally. He’s smaller without his clothes on, he feels as nice as you’d imagined since he hasn’t hit maturity yet. His grub scars are a redder shade than you’re used to seeing on rust bloods. His face is blushing in a bright red shade that you’ve never seen. You’re curious wondering if he’ll bleed or better yet leak something as bright as you’re imagining. You don’t want to hurt him right now and as long as he’s good, maybe he’ll get to enjoy every part of this. 

“I’m going to motherfucking get you all feeling good,” you whisper and your promise seems to make him calm down. 

You hold most of his weight on one hand and move a finger between his thighs. It’s hot at the entrance of his nook and you rub your finger along the closed area. He whimpers and wiggles in your arm but doesn’t make a move to push you away as you continue petting him. It takes a minute for the first sign of his bulge to peak out and you smile at the sight. The brilliant red color bounces off the little light the night has to offer. Like nothing, you’ve ever seen before and you’re drawn to it.

“About to make this fucking good,” you say before lifting him further up. 

You spread his legs apart as you line his nook and bulge right up to your mouth. You blow against it and listen as he gasps before sliding your cool wet tongue over him. His body draws taunt and you lick him over and over again until his bulge starts to come out more fully and his juices are coating your tongue. You’re lapping him up into your mouth and tasting every bit of his sweet red nectar. He starts to moan in a broken sexy kind of way that sends a shiver down your spine.

“Good?” You ask as you back away biting softly at his inner thigh.

“Y-yes!” he yells trying to push back against your mouth. 

“Like the way it feels huh?”

“Yes, please keep going,” he begs tugging on your hands around his waist. 

“Alright, alright little motherfucker,” you chuckle pressing a kiss against his nook and he whines. “Here, I’ll all let you have some more fuckin fun with this.” 

You lift him up so he can rest his legs on either of your shoulders and he moves his hands to your horns. You remove your hands from his waist leaving one to rest on his back to keep him steady and moving the other to your bulge. You lick against his bulge and his hips start to move against your mouth. His legs tighten around your neck and he moans loudly sliding his nook over your mouth and nose completely uncoordinated. 

You stroke your bulge as you plunge your tongue into his tightness. He cries out legs going tighter around your head as you slide your tongue in and out. His fluid is dripping down your chin, trailing down your chest and you can feel his legs trembling. Your tongue tingles in a miraculous fucking way from how hot he is. He sounds just as delicious as he tastes and you lick him hungry for more. 

He’s getting loud and messy with his movements and you’re bulge is aching to feel his nook. You slide your tongue in one more time before drawing it out slowly. He whimpers when you exit him and you move your hands back to his waist. You tug him a couple of times before he lets go of your horns with another needy whimper. You lick his fully unsheathed bulge a few times before moving him back down. 

He’s breathing hard and looking at you with some kind of childlike reverence. You smile thinking how motherfucking cute he looks with that overly red blushing face of his. He’s an anomaly that you don’t think you’ll ever see again, it’s a fucking  _ miracle _ that you found him as far as you’re concerned. 

“Know what a kiss is?” You ask and he shakes his head, “let me get at showing a motherfucker then.” 

You chuckle before leaning down and pressing your lips against his. You swipe your tongue against his lips and he opens his mouth to you. You kiss him softly slipping your tongue into his hot mouth and he follows your moments with his tongue. It's sloppy, noisy and he's pushing his smaller tongue into your mouth enthusiastically. 

You get a little over-excited pushing your tongue in too far. You pull away from the kiss and cough for a few seconds before he licks his lips. It looks like he’s enjoyed the kiss and maybe the taste of himself. 

It's fucking adorable.

“Now to get at the motherfucking main dish,” you say and he nods following your gaze and looking down at your thick purple bulge. 

He swallows looking at it curiously.

“You can touch it,” you whisper.

After a few seconds, he reaches down and touches the tip of your bulge with his hand. He wraps his little fingers around it and slides them down to the base watching the way it reacts to his touch. He looks up at you as he strokes your bulge practically begging to be taken. 

“Karkat,” you whisper his name and he stills. “You did fucking good, but I can’t motherfucking wait anymore.” 

“What...a-”

“Shhh,” you say placing a finger against his lip, “all you gotta do is relax and it’ll feel fucking good. Got it?”

He nods pliable in your hands as you move him closer so his nook is aligned with your bulge. He’s staring down at your bulge and shivers in your hands as it flicks over his heat. The tip presses against his nook and you feel it trying to slide in.

“Relax,” you say gentler than you usually are. He looks up at you and you purr low in reassurance.

He visibly and physically relaxes in response. Your bulge slips in stretching his tight nook to accommodate. His mouth falls open, he keeps his eyes on you as tears prick his eyes. You’re not usually so tender when fucking but Karkat makes you want to keep him alive. 

You lean down and press a kiss against his forehead and then you start. Moving your bulge inside of him, sliding it in until he makes a pained noise. Then you pull back from that point and hold him steady. You roll your bulge inside of him and he moans loud and unabashedly as you fuck his tight wet nook. You groan losing yourself for a moment driving in further and he yells out in pleasure this time. His nook opening more for you and you growl dominantly hands tightening at his waist. He’s so  _ hot _ , so fucking  _ tight,  _ and you can't keep your eyes off of him.

His face is blazing red and he looks  _ amazing _ . You watch his every shift, every fucking gasp, how his mouth moves with each moan and how he’s falling apart for you. He’s so fucking noisy, it’s a miraculous sound to your ears and you just want to keep him on your bulge forever. 

You start to thrust up into him as you bring him down and he keens clinging to you. His nook tightens around your bulge and you push up into him faster. His red fluid drips from the end of his bulge mixing with your purple..

"I-I...FUCK! He cries out moaning after his words. His clawed fingers dig into your shoulders and he sobs as his body draws tight.

His nook spasms around you and you feel his genetic fluid gushing out over your bulge as it leaks out from his filled nook. It's just as red and vibrant as his face, you bite your lower lip and hold him still your bulge coiling inside him. You grunt low as you release into him and from your nook. You watch as your purple mixes with his red fluid as it pours out of him.

He makes a pained sound and you slip out of his nook carefully. He immediately collapses against your chest panting and trembling. You rub his back breathing hard as you let the pleasure go through you in waves. 

You move your free hand to his horn and rub at the base again. He purrs softly head tilting up to move closer to you. 

"I told you we'd have all kinds of motherfucking fun," you say.

He leans back and blinks up at you and smiles wide enough that his teeth poking out. It might be blasphemy to think it but you don’t really care cause he’s fucking  _ alluring _ .

You lift him up and kiss him gently. His hands find their way into your hair as he responds enthusiastically. 

You pull back mirthfully chuckling.

"I'm gonna get up outta here, wanna come?" You ask even though he only has one answer. His eyes lock with yours.

"Yeah," he answers like you hoped before pressing his lips against yours again. You kiss him thinking that you’re gonna teach him right. Make sure he knows about the Messiah’s and their promises. He’s not going to be a mockery but a motherfucking example of what it meant to be faithful.

You slip away from the kiss and the way he looks at you makes you sure he’s going to listen.

You laugh delighted that you found this gem and say, "Fucking perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> This was started in 2013 back in my Homestuck days, now I'm getting back into it after all these years omg. Nice to finish old ideas though.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
